


First Time

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, First Time, Fluff, Hand Job, High School mentioned, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Slight Dirty Talk, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry 16 Louis 17, Best friends all they’re life. Mom goes out out of town leaving the boys home alone. And well, the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon. Hope you all like it :) Feed back is welcome.

You think being together everyday for the last 11 years you would want some space. Well Not Louis and Harry, they’be been close since second grade when Harry first moved to Doncaster with his mother. Louis was one grade ahead of him but that didn’t stop the two from bonding right away at recess.

A kid from Louis’ class was picking on him and pushing him down. Louis heard his cries and turned saw the beautiful curly haired boy trying to get away from the kid half his size. Louis found him incredibly beautiful, and brought it upon himself to defend him.

“Hey” Louis said standing in between the two before he could push him down again.”Leave him alone!”

“Why, we’re just playing”

“Because I said, and no you were being an ass”

The kid raised his eyes, and looked down at Harry and smirked and went to reach for him but Louis pushed him back and he fell to the ground hard. He just looked up at Louis and started crying getting up and running away. Louis turned back to the boy who stood up holding his arm.

“Are you okay?”

The curly haired boy just nodded his lip quivering.

“I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson”

“I’m Harry” he said, voice still trembling.

“Don’t worry about Justin, I’ll make sure he leaves you alone. Are you new?” Louis said putting his arm around Harry.

He just nodded, obviously still so shy.

“Second grade?” He nodded once again.

“Come on Harry, Lets go play on the swings” Louis said grabbing his hand pulling him. But Harry didn’t move.

“You don’t want to swing?”

“Um,” He held up his arm a good size chunk of wood was sticking out of his arm.

“Oh, here let me get it out, It will only hurt for a second okay? I promise” Louis said smling taking his hand in his.

Harry nodded not protesting but closed his eyes, Louis quickly pulled it out with only a little shout from Harry. He was angry that Justin hurt this nice little boy. For the rest of recess the two boys were inseperable and even walked home together after school Finding out they only lived two houses down from each other. Their mothers were happy to see that the boys we’re becoming fast friends. Harry would always be over at Louis’ or vice versa. As they got older nothing changed, always having sleepovers. Harry was worried once Louis entered Jr. high that he wouldn’t want to hang out with him anymore. Louis quickly diminished those doubts, and would be waiting for Harry when he got home.

Now Harry 15 and Louis 16 still acting like kids, wrestling with each other and pulling pranks. Louis and his girlfriend broke up a couple weeks ago and he’s been a little down, not wanting to really talk about it. So to cheer him up Harry invited him over to stay the weekend while his mom and her new husband went out for their anniversary.

“Now I’m trusting you boys not to burn the house down” Anne said, kissing Harry on his cheek, then Louis.

“Don’t worry mom”

“Yes, don’t worry I’ll take great care of Harry” Louis said smirking over at Harry.

“Thanks Lou, now if you need anything don’t…”

“Mom, we’ll be fine. Go before you and Robin miss your flight”

“Alright baby I’ll see you later, Love you. And Lou, thanks for coming over and keeping him company”

“Babysitting” he said smirking as he hugged Anne.

She just laughed and waved and headed out the door.

Louis jumped up in Harry’s arms wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

“We’re alone!” Lou yelled laughing. “Lets have a party!”

“Lou, you know we can’t” Harry said laughing, then spinning them around until they Harry fell on the couch laughing. Harry looked up at Lou while he was laughing, admiring his features like he had a million times. His beautiful blue eyes, his perfect tan skin and that smile that could cheer him up even in his darkest days. Louis suddenly shifted his weight on Harry’s lap. Louis was on the phone laughing and hopping around on him. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip to stifle a moan.

He felt his pants tightening, Harry bit his lip and turned his head trying to think of way out of this. To get away from Lou before he saw, or shit, felt it. He put his hands on Louis hips and pushed him over to the side. Harry quickly mouthed he world ‘bathroom’ to him before quickly disapearing down the hall.

Harry quickly walked in his bedroom then continued to his bathroom going over to the sink. He gripped the counter with force trying to get his mind off everything. Think about anything. But he was painfully hard from Louis being on his lap. He’s been hiding his feelings from Louis for years now. He didn’t want to chance losing him. Harry reached own and touched himself through his jeans, causing a moan to escape his lips. Harry opened his eyes and walked over to his bedroom door to listen to see if he could hear Lou talking still.

He could hear his voice down the hall, he was still laughing. Harry closed his eyes imaging Louis’ laughing, his lips streached tight over his teeth smiling big. How he would love to feel those lips, against his. Harry once again reached down and began to palm himself through his jeans, putting his finger in his mouth and bit down so he didn’t moan to loud. Harry slowly moved over to the bead and leaned back against the headboard, unbuckling his jeans and slid his hand in under his boxers. Just with the slight contact Harry closed his eyes and thrust lightly up into his hand.

“Mmmm” Harry moaned as he began to pump himself slowly, pursing his lips together. Thinking of Louis, wishing it was his hand. It just felt so good, and he knew he was close the burning in the bottom of his stomach was growing.

“God…Lou…” Harry whispered.

“Harry?” Louis called down the hall quickly approching his door. Harry pulled his hand hand out of his pants quickly and threw a blanket of his midsection as Louis walked in.

“Harry? What you doing in here?” Lou said sitting on the side of the bed looking at him. His eyebrows raised as he looked over Harry’s features. “You’re flushed… Are you alright?” Louis asked reaching out to touch Harry’s face, genuinely concerned.

Harry closed his eyes when Lou’s fingers brushes his cheek, leaning into the touch.

“I’m fine” Harry bit out, keeping his hands firmly on his lap.

“Are you sure?” Lou asked again, looking down at Harry’s hands.

“Yea-” Harry started to say but was cut off when Lou took his hands off his lap. Harry tried to pull his hands back but Lou didn’t let go. “Lou- don’t..” Harry warned, trying to sit up but Louis grabbed the blanket, pulling slightly and moving it low enough to see the head of Harry’s cock.

Louis gasped, looking up at Harry.

Harry just turned his head away from Lou, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“Harry were you… jerking off?”

Harry didn’t say anything, just kept looking out the window.

“Hazza… look at me” Louis said quietly, using his pet name. Harry slowly turned and looked over at Louis.

“Were you jerking off?” Lou asked again.

Harry just bit his lip and nodded. Lou’s hand moved up Harry’s thigh a little, fingers tightening a bit around the muscle. Harry gasped slightly, his eyes quickly looked down at Lou’s hand and then back up into his eyes.

“What were you thinking about” Louis asked scooting a little closer to Harry.

Harry looked away again shaking his head, not wanting to admit the truth.

“Tell me, Hazza” Louis coaxed, turning Harry’s face back to him.

A few minutes passed before Harry finally gave in.

“You” Harry whispered.

Louis closed his eyes, then turned his head back to look down at Harry’s erection peaking through the sheet.

“What was I doing to you, Hazza?” Louis asked moving his gaze slowly up Harry’s body.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just followed Lou’s gaze as it travelled up his body, and once their eyes met, Harry swore he forgot what air was.

“Hazza, don’t be shy. I’ve wanked to you before” He said bitting his lip moving even closer to Harry.

Harry’s mouth fell open slightly at the confession Louis just made. Louis leaned in close to Harry’s face, and hovered there for a moment. Taking in his beautiful features. His beautiful curly brown hair, those dimples and the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. Louis eyes traveled down to Harry’s lips. Lou brought his hand up and slid his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip while looking into his eyes.

Harry just nodded, Lou didn’t have to say a single thing. They both wanted this. Lou leaned down; his eyes slowly closed. Harry leaned up, meeting him half way and their lips met in a gentle kiss. After a moment the kiss became more passionate, Lou’s hands sliding from Harry’s jaw to the back of his head, gripping his curls.

Harry moaned into the kiss as he pulled Louis closer, moving his hands to his waist. Louis moved on top of Harry, straddling him. Their mouths finally broke apart for some much needed air. Louis kissed down Harry’s jaw line, tracing his neck and sucking softly. Harry’s breath caught in his chest, unable to move from the new sensation of Lou’s touch. Harry was growing painfully harder, unsure of how that was even possible.

Louis must have noticed Harry’s sudden lack of movement.

“Hazza, I can stop if you want me to” Louis whispered into his ear then leaned back to look at him.

“No, no.. it’s just..” Harry trailed off looking away.

“Just what?”

“I haven’t..I’m..a..” Harry stopped again looking up at Lou.

Louis just smiled and leaned down kissing his lips softly. “Me too”

“Really?” Harry asked a bit shocked.

“I never, with Hanna..” Louis said his voice trailing off.

Harry relaxed with that and brought his hands back up to cup Louis’ face. Lou’s hands traveled lower, raising Harry’s shirt. They seperated for a quick moment while Harry quickly removed his shirt then dove for each others faces. Louis leaned back biting his lip, Harry furrowed his eye brows questioningly. Then he smirked, grinding his hips down into Harry’s causing him to moan loudly.

“Fuck..Lou… Please” Harry moaned into Lou’s neck. This may have been their first time but they knew what the other wanted.

Lou moved to the side and slid his hand down Harry’s body, rubbing little patterns into his skin on the way down. Lou’s hand slid under Harry’s boxers gripping Harry; running a finger over the tip of his cock.

Harry moaned and his hand flew to Louis’ hair pulling him into a rough kiss. Louis moaned back into the kiss and began pumping Harry. Harry broke the kiss by thrusting upward in to Lou’s hand, he was already close once tonight and it wasn’t going to take him long to get him there again.

Not wanting to bust just yet, Harry pushed Louis’ hand away and rolled them over to where he was on top.

“Harry…” Louis whispered and he watched Harry unbuckle his jeans pulling them down. Harry looked up at Lou smiling as he threw his pants on the floor. Harry hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Lou’s boxers pulling them down slowly. They fell to the floor as Harry took in Lou’s hard cock. It’s absolutely beautiful; his own twitches in excitement. He leans forward to lock lips with Louis before kissing down his chest, his stomach, tongue tracing each hip bone. Louis goes crazy, bucking his hips upward to let Harry know to stop teasing. Harry just smiles as he kisses and nips at the insides of Louis thighs.

“Harry…” Louis groans, leaning up, looking at him, his pupils blown.

Harry decided to stop teasing him and took the head of Louis’ cock in his mouth.

Louis moans loudly and falls back on the pillows. Harry starts bobbing slowly, taking a little more into his mouth each time. His lips His other hand reaches around and cups Louis’ balls massaging gently.

Louis hands fly to Harry’s hair as he speeds up his pace. Louis bucked up into Harry’s mouth causing him to gag, but Harry didn’t pull back. He loved the sounds coming out of Louis, he was making him sound like that. And it excited Harry even more.

“Fu-Fuck Hazza” Louis moaned loudly.

Louis suddenly had an idea, he pulled Harry away from and up close to him, kissing his swollen lips.

“Harry, I’d like to try something if that’s okay” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded

“I want to, God Harry I want to fuck you. Is that alright baby?” Louis asked, worried about sounding too forward, but he wanted Harry so much.

Harry didn’t respond, he didn’t know what to say. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to, but also he was a bit nervous. His eyes searched Louis face, Lou smiled at him before softly kissing him again. Any doubt he had vanished. He wouldn’t want anyone else to take his virginity other than Louis. Harry smiled and nodded.

“I watched this online, it might hurt for a minute Harry, but it’ll feel so good I promise okay?”

“I trust you, Lou” Harry licked his lips and exhaled, trying to calm his overexcited body.

Lou smiled and kissed him one last time . “Lay on your back, Hazza”

Harry complied, lying on his back; Lou spread Harry’s legs wide. Louis stuck his finger in his mouth getting it nice and wet, once he removed his finger he leaned and kissed Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis neck as his tongue slipped in his mouth. Causing them both to moan slightly, then Louis gently pushed the tip of his finger in to Harry’s virgin hole. Harry took a sharp breath in, and the new feeling of being filled. It was different, he wasn’t sure if he liked it. He didn’t stop Louis though, too eager to have the boy.

Once his finger was all the way in he held still, letting Harry adjust. After a moment Harry nodded and Louis started moving his digit in and out slowly. When Louis added a second finger, Harry winced in pain. Louis stopped and let him adjust again. Louis took Harry into his mouth and sucked hard. Trying to relieve some of the pain that Harry was feeling. Harry moaned and pushed down on Lou’s fingers.

Louis moaned, sending vibrations down Harry’s cock.

“Fuck” Harry groaned loudly. God, it was so hot when Harry cursed through those swollen lips…

“One more Harry” Louis whispered, biting his lip before taking Harry back into his mouth.

The third finger hurt a bit more than the second, but the pain was bittersweet. The pain made everything intensify. Lou curled his fingers, just like he seen in the video, hitting Harry’s prostate.

“God Lou, right here!” Harry yelled.

Lou pulled out halfway and pushed back in again, curving his fingers and hitting Harry’s sweet spot. Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted- no, NEEDED Louis inside him.

“Please Lou, I need..” Harry stopped when Louis pulled his fingers out.

“You need what, Harry?” Lou asked, smirking as he pushed his fingers back i, while pumping Harry with his other hand.

“Just.. fuck me.. already.” Harry said breathlessly closing his eyes and pushing down against Lou’s hand.

“Alright Hazza, Do you have any…” Louis asked opening the drawer to the night stand.

Harry nodded as Lou pulled out a condom. He was about to rip the packet when Harry reached up and took it from him.

“Harry..”

“No Lou” Harry bit his lip and looked up at Lou “Lou.. I need you. Need to feel you.”

Louis quickly leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips, completely turned on even more by what Harry just told him. Louis spit on his hand, rubbing his cock before lining up with Harry’s hole. Louis bit his lip as he looked down at Harry, unsure if he should continue. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the beautiful boy.

“Please.” Harry whispered pushing his hips against Lou’s cock.

That was all the convincing Louis needed as he slowly pushed his head into Harry. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, holding back a gasp.

“Harry, are you..”

“Keep going Lou” Harry bit out.

Lou continued pushing in untill he saw tears fall from Harry’s eyes.

“Oh fuck Harry, I’m sorry… Maybe we should-“

“No just don’t move okay” Harry said closing his eyes again.

Lou listened, he held still inside Harry, it took a lot of will power to not move, Harry felt incredible, but he also felt bad about hurting the boy. After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and nodded for Louis to continue.

Louis pulled out and pushed in again, and god, it felt so good… He wanted to move faster, but he took it slow for Harry. Maybe if he angled his hips..

“Mmmmmm… Oh… Oh fuck, Louis, fuck me!” Harry moaned, mouth opening and closing in pleasure as his green eyes swallowed Louis up, admiring how beautiful their bodies looked and felt moving together.

Louis eyes widened, Harry was enjoying this as well. He kept that angle and moved his hips a little faster.

“Fuck Harry, shit, you feel so good baby” Louis said leaning down kissing him as his hips pounded even faster. Louis took Harry into his hand, pumping him at the same pace as his hips. Harry moaned loud, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled Louis down into another kiss.

Harry felt felt his stomach coil, the heat was building and he knew he was about too cum, he was so close. The sensation of Lou in him and pumping him was to much.

“Lou, I’m…”

“Come for me baby” Lou whispered

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, after one last flick of Lou’s wrist Harry was coming hard onto his stomach and lou’s fist. Harry’s body tensed as he bit into Lou’s shoulder as he came. Fingers raked Louis’ back lightly, choked whimpers coming deep from Harry’s throat.

The feeling of Harry hitting his high caused Lou’s to follow. The slight pain from Harry biting him, the nails down his back, and Harry’s hole clenching when he came undid him. After one last thrust Louis was coming, deep inside Harry, filling him. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist pulling him even deeper. Lou’s body was shaking, his legs trembling as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Once Louis’ hips slowed, Harry unwound his legs from Lou’s waist. He fell against the younger boy. Louis stayed inside Harry while they both tried catching their breath. Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck, kissing it softly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lou, holding him. After staying like that for a moment Louis leaned back and slowly started to remove himself. Harry winced as Louis pulled out, oversensitive, but not complaining. Louis leaned down and kissed the boy, then got out of bed and grabbing a towel from the bathroom to clean them up.

Louis cleaned Harry up first, after he wiped away the cum that was slowly pouring out of Harry, Louis saw how red and abused his hole was. He instantly felt bad whether or not it was the fucking hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Lou, what’s wrong? Harry asked staring up at his friend. Louis was no longer smiling.

“Harry, I.. I’m sorry” He said reaching down and cleaning him again. Once the fabric made contact with Harry’s sore bum he winced again.

“I’m sorry I hurt you”

“Lou, don’t, you didn’t. It felt amazing. You were amazing” Harry said taking the towel from Lou’s hand and throwing it on the floor.

Lou just shook his head looking away.

Harry reached up and pulled Louis down into his arms and cradled him. He rocked the boy gently, kissing his face, his hair, his lips.

“That was amazing Lou, it was my first time so of course I’m going to be sore” Harry said kissing Lou’s forehead.

Louis looked up at him and smiled, kissing the curly haired boy.

“We better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day”

Louis smirked “What?Why?”

Harry grinned wide and kissed Louis hard until they were both breathless.

“Because tomorrow, we’re going again. And we’ve got all day.”

Louis giggled and snuggled in closer to Harry and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. You can find me on tumblr as well. loving-larryx.tumblr.com


End file.
